


Green Stuff

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga - Jennifer Roberson
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompt: the color green





	Green Stuff

Hoolies.

There just wasn't supposed to be so much of the color around. I'd thought the North was bad in winter?

Everywhere I looked something green was growing or slithering. One giant oasis, it looked like.

The stud thought it was good, which was going to mean hell back home when he couldn't get sweet grass so easily.

"How do you even mark a circle in all of this?" I grumbled. Apparently I'd said it too loud, because now Del was laughing at me, in that quiet way she had.

Why I stayed with her…

…well, we both knew why.


End file.
